Free The Brogue
by heidipoo
Summary: After Booker T bans the Brogue Kick on Friday Night SmackDown, Kaitlyn is furious. But she doesn't know why, or does she? References from Friday Night SmackDown, September 7, 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a little cute oneshot idea that popped into my head. This is set on the Friday Night SmackDown where Booker T bans the Brogue Kick. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

"Sheamus, I have no choice but to ban the Brogue Kick." Booker T, General Manager of SmackDown said. His announcement was followed by some harsh jeers, and an incredulous look on Sheamus' face as he stood in the ring with his downed opponent, David Otunga. Booker T only shrugged as he made his way back to his office, and the match resumed. Sheamus immediately went after Otunga.

As Booker T was about to head into his GM office, he was stopped by a two toned blonde. He turned to face her, slightly annoyed.

"What was that Booker?" Kaitlyn asked as she stood beside him clad in her ring gear, with her hands on her hips. She didn't understand why Booker would want to ban the Brogue Kick. It was a pretty well known move, and if she was Booker she wouldn't want to get on Sheamus' bad side. The blonde had been watching him for some while now, observing if you will, and noticed he had quite the temper.

"Listen here Kaitlyn, you don't know anything about the situation. So why don't you just stay out of it." Booker T said as politely as he could and this irked Kaitlyn.

"I'm not dumb Booker! I know what's going on here." Kaitlyn almost yelled. Booker T just looked at her like she had lost it.

"And just what is that?" Booker T said annoyed. Kaitlyn smirked.

"The only reason you banned the Brogue Kick is because you're scared. You're scared of Del Rio, you're scared of Otunga, and maybe even Sheam-"

"Enough!" Booker T shouted making the diva jump a bit. Sure it was true, maybe he was scared but he didn't want other people to know that. Kaitlyn really didn't even know why she was sticking up for Sheamus. They barely even knew each other. But still, maybe she did know why she was sticking up for him. It was just every time she saw him, she couldn't help but to stop and stare; admire him. To Kaitlyn, Sheamus was the most gorgeous thing that she'd ever lay eyes on. He had an amazing smile, and soft green eyes that always seemed to shine.

Of course, Kaitlyn had always noticed Sheamus. The real question was: Did Sheamus ever notice Kaitlyn?

She had once described her infatuation with the Great White as a school girl crush, but she felt that it had gotten stronger over time. They had conversations every once in a while, and he'd even wink at her occasionally, which of course made Kaitlyn blush and giggle like an immature teen. Booker T then cleared his throat.

"What?" Kaitlyn snapped, irritated that she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I said I was sorry for yelling. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to do. If you have any more concerns, go talk to Teddy." Booker T said before escaping into his GM office.

"Whatever." Kaitlyn grumbled angrily as she turned on her heel and started to make her way to the diva locker room. However, the blond wasn't paying any attention so when she turned around she ran into something hard and was abruptly stopped. "Sorry." She said and was about to step around, until she heard a gentle familiar chuckle.

"You should watch where you're goin'. Wouldn't want the future Diva's Champ gettin' hurt now, would we?"

Kaitlyn immediately stopped in her tracks. A smile crept onto her pink glossy lips at the Irish accent she just heard. Her eyes drifted up, and right there he was; the Great White, still in his ring gear, fresh out of his match with David Otunga.

"No. I guess we wouldn't want that." Kaitlyn replied, gushing at the fact that Sheamus had just called her future Diva's Champion. The blond watched in amazement as Sheamus just looked down at her, a sweet smile on his face.

"Don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing hangin' around Booker's office anyway?" Sheamus had asked as he ran a large white hand through his fiery red hair. A move that made Kaitlyn swoon. Her cheeks flushed to a pink tint.

"I was talking to Booker about the... The-"

"About what?" Sheamus pressed.

"The Brogue Kick." Kaitlyn said as her face got hotter by the second. She hoped and prayed he didn't notice her nervous persona.

"Really?" The Great White replied as his ginger eyebrows shot up on his forehead. He smirked at Kaitlyn, quite amused. Why would she be concerned about the Brogue Kick?

"Yeah, I mean it's really not fair to you. Ricardo shouldn't have been in the way, and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Simple." The blond said shrugging, as her eyes got fixated on his. She was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. He chuckled lightly.

"It's funny how things turn out sometimes." Sheamus said shaking his head. "You know, if I was Bertie, or Ricardo I'd shut up and fight. Not whine and complain about everything." He continued and Kaitlyn nodded. "But hey, thanks for standing up for me like that."

"Oh, you're welcome." Kaitlyn replied, another smile lit up on her pretty face. There was then an awkward silence between the two, and Kaitlyn didn't want this conversation to end. She racked her frazzled mind for something to say. "How was your match against Otunga?" She said a little too quickly.

"Made the fella tap out." Sheamus bragged.

"That's what he deserved." Kaitlyn said a little disdainfully. Sheamus laughed at her reply and Kaitlyn's heart did a little flip. His laugh was so sweet and uplifting that she even let out a little giggle of her own. They both then stopped and Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I should probably go shower." He said and Kaitlyn frowned. She felt that she was creeping him out and he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Oh, alright. See you later." The diva replied a little too glum for Sheamus' liking. Kaitlyn started to walk away and Sheamus watched her briefly; silently admiring her curves. She got about five steps away until Sheamus stopped her.

"Kaitie?" Sheamus called out. Kaitlyn turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You doing anything after the show?" He asked curiously, and Kaitlyn got those little butterfly flutters in her tummy.

"N-no why?" She replied, stumbling on her words, and blushing. Sheamus smiled at her shyness.

"I wanted to take you out. If ya don't mind." He replied shyly and Kaitlyn smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"O-okay." She answered, her skin still flushed.

"I'll meet up with you later. 'Kay?" Sheamus asked and Kaitlyn nodded and walked off. As soon as she turned the corner she started to do her signature running man dance move in happiness. Only she didn't know that Sheamus was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

SmackDown was now over and Kaitlyn was too giddy as she waited for her Great White knight in shining armor to meet her.

She made sure she looked extra cute tonight, wearing her shirt a little tighter than usual, and making sure her hair did the perfect little flip. The two toned blonde wanted to make sure Sheamus noticed her tonight. She waited outside the diva locker room, a little impatiently, but she was more excited than ever.

"Kaitie?" She heard in that Irish accent she adored so much, she then turned around. There he was, dressed in some jeans (that were very flattering to his body) and he wore one of his Brogue Kick Hooligans t-shirts with a brilliant smile on his face. Kaitlyn's breath nearly caught in her throat and she blushed slightly. _Get ahold of yourself Kaitlyn_, she told herself,_ this is really happening_. "Wow. You look great." Sheamus complimented, taking his time to admire the pretty diva.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn replied shyly. She was wearing some simple skinny jeans with a casual pair of converse, and sporting one of Sheamus' Great White t-shirts. "So do you." She continued.

"All ready?" Sheamus asked. The two toned blonde nodded and Sheamus offered her a hand. She took it, hesitantly, and savored the feeling of his skin on hers. The two then walked to Sheamus' rental car, it wasn't anything too luxurious and Kaitlyn loved that about Sheamus. He was the simple type.

"Where are we going?" Kaitlyn asked curiously as Sheamus began to drive.

"Bowling." Sheamus answered simply. Kaitlyn let out a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I suck at bowling!" She said in between her fits of laughter.

"Surely you can't be that bad." The ginger comforted as he reached across the armrest to intertwine his huge fingers with her tiny ones, hoping she didn't mind. Kaitlyn's cheeks immediately heated up. Sheamus was making her feel like an innocent teenager on her first date.

"Well trust me, I am." She assured him then squeezed his hand, telling him it was okay.

"I'll help you." Sheamus said sweetly then squeezed her hand back, giving her goosebumps.

"Okay." The diva said and sent him a smile.

The couple drove for a while, exchanging simple conversation, getting to know each other better. Soon they arrived at the small bowling alley. The place seemed desolate, and Sheamus was thankful for that, everything with Kaitlyn would be much easier now that there weren't many distractions. Although he was keeping his calm composure, he was still rather nervous.

He climbed out of the rental and walked over to Kaitlyn's side, opening the passenger door and letting her out.

"After you." He said then winked.

"Why thank you." Kaitlyn replied giggling as she stepped out of the car and linked arms with the Great White. The two then walked in and Sheamus bought them a game. Once they had their bowling shoes laced, they were ready to play.

"Do you want to go first?" Sheamus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No way." The blonde answered a little too quickly, earning a slight chuckle from Sheamus. He shook his head then grabbed a 20 pound bowling ball. Kaitlyn watched in wonder as he rolled the ball easily getting a strike.

"Your turn." He smiled. Kaitlyn returned the smile and got up and grabbed a much lighter ten pound ball.

"You're still going to help me right?" She asked. Sheamus chuckled again and Kaitlyn's face flushed a shade of pink.

"Of course." He replied as he walked over to her. Sheamus towered over the diva at least by a foot as he stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her flat stomach. His other arm helped support the bowling ball. Kaitlyn's breath got caught as she felt the warmth radiating off him; his masculine scent filled her nostrils. "Better?" The ginger asked her.

"Yes." She answered simply, trying to keep her cool.

"Okay, now just take everything nice and slow." Sheamus replied as the two walked forward and he helped her roll the ball. Kaitlyn stood holding her breath until the ball knocked over all the pins.

"Strike!" The blonde yelled and began to do her running man dance move once again in celebration. Sheamus just watched amused, until she stopped.

"You know, you're something else." He told her smiling.

"Yeah, but you like it." She replied teasingly and Sheamus chuckled.

The couple then continued to bowl. It was two hours of pure flirting, giggling, and blushing. Kaitlyn felt a little sad when it was over. Sheamus had won by three points.

They drove back to the hotel in playful banter, teasing each other.

"Did you have fun?" Sheamus asked as he walked Kaitlyn to her hotel room; their fingers intertwined as Kaitlyn swung their arms back and forth. Yeah, she definitely felt like a teen.

"I had a great time." Kaitlyn answered as they stopped in front of her door,

"I'd like to take you out again, if you don't mind." The Great White said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, fearing rejection.

"Of course I don't mind! I'd love for you to take me out again." She replied smiling. "You really know how to show a girl a good time." The blond continued. Sheamus smiled down at her and ever so slowly, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Okay then. See you later Kaitie." The ginger said as he pulled away and began to leave.

"Sheamus wait!" Kaitlyn yelled. He then turned around.

"Yeah?"

Kaitlyn then ran towards him and pressed her lips to his feverishly.


End file.
